Kelen Daierhun
'Kelen Daierhun '''was the third official apprentice of Zorin Koranus, and the leader of the Sith Killers. He was known to be good friends with Galein Starkiller, and though he left the New Jedi Order, he was considered a powerful ally to them. History Pre New Republic Era ''"Zorin, I know you're a big fan of breaking the rules and everything, but this is just ridiculous. This guy is way too old!" "Just as I was." "And you say we just can't pass him up?" "Yes." "Just like the Jedi couldn't pass you up?" "Yup." "And you remember how that turned out, right?" ''-Zorin and Galein discussing Kelen on Nar Shadaa.'' Kelen was born and raised on the planet of Nar Shadaa. His father was a skilled bounty hunter, and his mother was a smuggler. Once Kelen was born, they settled down, though their father continued to take bounties every now and then for the Empire. Kelen found out that he was Force sensitive when he got into a fight with a Dug, and Force pushed the Dug by mistake. His parents soon found out about his Force sensitivity when he was experimenting with it in his room. Zorin found him soon after when he went to visit his father while he was searching for another bounty hunter and was looking for information about him. He instantly sensed that Kelen was powerful, as did Galein Starkiller, who was accompanying Zorin on the mission. At first, Galein was against Zorin taking Kelen as an apprentice, partially because it was the way of the old Jedi Order, and the new one did not involve Padawans yet, and partially because he didn't want to deal with a similar episode of what happened with Zorin. However, eventually Zorin managed to convince Galein that it was the right thing to do, and he took Kelen as his apprentice. War with the Master Sith "You're getting revenge? Why?" "Because I won't allow you to escape after causing them so much pain. You should have thought about that before you murdered them." ''-Kelen talking to the Sith that killed his parents, just before he destroyed the Sith'' Two years after he was taken as Zorin's apprentice, Kelen began to have dreams about the death of his parents. In the first two times he had the dream, he only saw a red lightsaber. On the third and final time, he saw the face of a Sith. When he told his master of his dreams, Zorin advised him not to travel to Nar Shadaa, because he knew that his apprentice would turn to the Dark Side if he failed to save his parents. However, Kelen stole his master's ship and flew to Nar Shadaa. He did arrive to late, and destroyed the Sith. Then, Kelen decided to leave the Jedi Order, even though he turned away from the Dark Side, and he decided to hunt Sith. He travelled to Tatooine to speak with Boba Fett over the location of his Sith employers. After getting information that there was a Dark Jedi hiding on Korriban, he hurried back to his hangar, only to be knocked unconscious by a black Trandoshan. He awoke in the rancor pit in what was left of Jabba's palace. He was then interrogated by a group of Trandoshan's, humans, and single Zeltron. The group formed the Tatooine sect of a gang called the Red Darkness, that was employed by a powerful new Sith. Kelen managed to escape, along with the Zeltron, whom he used as a shield. The Zeltron, whose name was Silis Luxon, decided to leave for Korriban with him. After destroying the Dark Jedi on Korriban, Kelen sensed that his master was in danger on the planet of Mustafar, and hurried to the fiery planet. There he found out that his master had been in danger, but had escaped, along with Galein, from the clutches of this new Sith who called himself the Master Sith. The Jedi then hurried to Yavin IV, where Admiral Thrawn had attacked the Jedi Praxeum, which was under construction. There Kelen participated in the battle and followed as his master pushed forwards, all the way into the base. There, they discovered an injured Ahsoka Tano, who told them that Zorin's wife, Tobi Jarek, had been captured by a Sith. They assumed that the Master Sith had sent one of his minions to capture Tobi, and so they formed a plan to trap him. Kelen was sent to Naboo to act as the spoiled son of Naboo's senator. The point was to become famous by doing all sorts of amazing things with the Force. Through this, the Master Sith would take notice of him, and hopefully draft him into his ranks. Their plan worked beautifully. During their stay on Naboo, Kelen fell in love with Silis, and came to terms with his feelings. Soon after, the Master Sith arrived and took Kelen as his apprentice. Kelen and Silis were taken to the planet of Thule, where the Master Sith had gathered a huge army. The plan was to attack Coruscant, where the Master Sith would form a black hole near the planet's core that would eat up the rest of the galaxy. Kelen and Silis then escaped, and headed to Coruscant, where a huge battle was already taking place between Admiral Thrawn and the New Republic forces. He met up with his master and Galein, who were heading for an Imperial command post, where Admiral Thrawn was stationed, their plan to end the resurgency before it could truly begin. They managed to get to the building, but Thrawn escaped and the building was toppled by gunfire from the Master Sith's ships. Kelen and the rest of the group barely managed to escape. Then, Zorin and Galein went after the Master Sith, who was going to form the black hole, while Kelen and Silis stayed behind to command the troops. Kelen led the New Republic to victory, sending Thrawn in retreat. He then again sensed that his master was in danger and hurried to where his duel with the Master Sith was taking place, just in time to see his master wounded. Kelen then struck the Master Sith from behind, killing him. He untied Tobi, who the Master Sith had brought with him, and Kelen then brought Zorin for medical treatment. After the Master Sith was destroyed, the rest of his army had no leader, and they were easily wiped out. War with the Dark "Can we defeat him?" "I don't think so." "Your optimism is killing me here." "Well, how are you going to defeat a being made of the Dark Side?" ''-Kelen and Silis speaking to each other about the Dark'' A few weeks after the battle on Coruscant, Kelen returned to the capital planet along with his master and Silis, to witness a debate in the Senate about whether or not to rebuild the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Then, Ord Himespeed, the leader of a group in favor of rebuilding the Temple, was assassinated. Silis remained on Coruscant to make sure that there were no more assassinations, while Kelen and Zorin found out that there was a more important mission for them. Voskol, a planet in the Mid Rim, was a planet half jungle and half water, and on it were two tribes, the Furks, and the Hollix. The two tribes were constantly fight one another for control, and a new outbreak of violence had started that could destroy the ecosystem of the planet, so Zorin and Kelen were sent in to stop the fighting. However, when they arrived, another starfight appeared and shot them out of the sky. Zorin managed to do a bit of damage to the unknown pilot's ship as well, so both ships crashed on the planet. Kelen and Zorin then walked in on a massive battle between the Furks and the Hollix, and they managed to frighten both tribes enough to stop the fighting. Then, a girl with red hair appeared, and she battled the both of them, both with a lightsaber and with two blaster pistols. Kelen defeated her, nearly turning to the Dark Side again in doing so, and they took her to a cave where they decided to spend the night. They learned that the girl's name was Livi. She told them that she was an apprentice of the Master Sith, and had attacked them because they had killed her master. However, neither Zorin nor Kelen believed her story, because there really was no way that she could have known that Zorin and Kelen had destroyed the Master Sith. The next morning, they were awoken by a group of Furks who took them down into their underwater city. There, their king ordered Zorin to leave the planet, and when he refused, the king locked them up. However, they managed to escape and got back to the surface. There, they were captured by the Hollix. The Elders of the Hollix then demanded that the three prove themselves to be worthy of an audience with them, so they were put in an arena where they had to fight beings from all sorts of differnet species, and several incredible beasts. Finally they were put up against a powerful Dark Jedi, whom they defeated. When they were granted an audience, they demanded that the Hollix and the Furks stopped fighting. The Hollix were willing to agree to their request after seeing how well they'd performed in the arena. Then, Zorin contacted Galein, who came and picked them up. When they arrived back at Yavin IV, they discovered that a large object was rapidly approaching Yavin IV. Han Solo agreed to take Kelen, Zorin, and Galein to go and explore it. However, their ship was hijacked by a group who happened to be some of the surviving members of the Red Darkness. They were brought to a prison ship. The ship was then attacked by Admiral Thrawn, who was attempting to wipe out all surviving members of the Red Darkness. Kelen, Zorin, Galein, and Solo managed to escape, and were back on their way. They landed on the object, which turned out to be a planet that was moving by itself, not in any sort of orbit at all. As they began to explore, Luke contacted them and told them that Livi had suddenly turned against all of them, and had nearly destroyed the Jedi Praxeum, before he and Tobi finally managed to detain her. Zorin decided that they should head back, but then they saw a seemingly empty fortress on the top of a hill, and decided that they needed to explore it. A being made of the Dark Side called the Dark met them outside and battled them for a half an hour, before they finally managed to escape on their ship, leaving the Dark behind. When they returned to Yavin IV to interrogate Livi, she decided to turn to the good side and tell them everything. She revealed that the Dark was moving the entire planet with the Force, heading for Yavin IV to wipe out the remaining Jedi before taking control of the galaxy. They also found out that she was the Dark's second apprentice. His first had been the Master Sith, but the Dark had decided that the Master Sith wasn't powerful enough to complete the task at hand, so he sent him to attempt to destroy the entire galaxy, though he knew that the Master Sith would fail. Soon after this, they discovered that Admiral Thrawn was building a super weapon called the Rancor, a vicious machine that could fire out huge pulses of electricity that shorted out a ship's controls. Using this weapon, Thrawn was fighting his way to Coruscant. Kelen ans Silis managed to get onto Thrawn's flagship, which carried the weapon, and they destroyed it. They then returned to Coruscant, where the vote on rebuilding the Jedi Temple was taking place. Unfortunately, those in favor of rebuilding the Temple did not win. Afterwards, Kelen and Silis returned to Yavin IV. Soon after they arrived, the Red Darkness attacked the Jedi Praxeum, and Kelen and Silis again had to battle them, this time totally wiping them out. Then, Zorin arrived from a mission he'd been on with Galein, and they all began making preparations for the coming of the Dark. When the Dark finally arrived, there was a long and intense battle that lasted several days. Finally, they managed to knock him unconscious, and Zorin decided to fly him up into the sun, Kelen and Galein escorting him in Galein's ARC 170. They soon noticed that something was wrong inside, and then the ship exploded. Fortunately, Zorin was wearing a mask. He and the Dark battled one another, and then Zorin hurled him forwards. However, the Dark halted his own movement with the Force, causing Zorin to have to pull the sun forwards, and into him. Galein's ARC 170 was knocked out of control by the change in gravity, and they crash landed on the planet's surface. When they got back to the Jedi Praxeum, they told the other Jedi of Zorin's fate. Tobi refused to believe this, and flew up into space. She returned with Zorin, and they were all happily united. The Sith Killers "I've started my own little group called the Sith Killers, and we'd love to have you." "What do you do?" "Exactly what our name says." ''-Kelen to Goken Hiden, discussing his apprenticeship'' Three years after the battle with the Dark, Kelen created a group called the Sith Killers, who would search the galaxy for any remaining Sith and destroy them. His first members were Silis and Goken Hiden, a powerful Zabrak who often struggled with the Dark Side. Later on, Zorin found Alpha-11, an ARC Trooper from his past, and Kelen agreed to make him part of the Sith Killers. The Sith Killers' first true mission together was to destroy a powerful band of Dark Jedi who killed Oshara Tal, a love interest from Kelen's past. After defeating the band of Dark Jedi, Kelen began construction of a base on Coruscant. Kelen founded the Order of Light when he was twenty-two years old, along with his master and Galein. The three were known as the leaders of this special sect of the New Jedi Order that helped train specially gifted Force users. Soon after this, Kelen took on his first real Padawan, though he did teach Goken everything he knew. This first Padawan was a human female named Fira Kas, who was fourteen at the time. Kelen trained her extensively in everything he knew, including what his master had taught him about his own form, Kalutoki. Two years after Kelen took Fira as his apprentice, he married Silis, and the two had a son who they named Hal. Though their son was not Force Sensitive, he became a gifted pilot, and was skilled with a blaster, just like his mother. He became a member of Renegade Squadron. When the Emporer was resurrected, Kelen was forced to work undercover for both the Jedi and the Sith. The Sith were known to have great fear of him, even though they employed him several times. During the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, Kelen was often on the front line. When Goken was killed, Kelen took his lightsaber as a symbol of his dead apprentice. Kelen died thirty years before his master, the day after his wife. They were poisoned by a Dark Jedi in their sleep. The rest of the Sith Killers, which was now a large force, hunted down and destroyed this Dark Jedi, and Kelen's family crest was mixed with the Dark Jedi's as a new symbol for the Sith Killers. His lightsaber was placed on display in the New Jedi Temple, as was his famous costume. Appearance and Clothing Kelen was noted to be a few inches shorter than his master. Towards the beginning of his life, he didn't grow his dark hair out quite as long as his master, but he did allow it to fall into his face, which was a style that Silis loved. During his Jedi training, Kelen wore the more traditional tunic of the Old Jedi Order, unlike many of the students at the Jedi Praxeum. After he left the Jedi Order, he bought what would be known as the costume of the Sith Killer on Tatooine: black plants with red stripes on the thighs, black moccasins, black gloves, a belt, a black hooded tunic with no sleeves, and a mask with a long slit for him to see through. He normally put the hood up when he wore the mask, so that his appearance was truly hidden. He was forced to wear his lightsaber on his back, until he took Goken's lightsaber. Then he created a new belt that had sheaths for him to put his lightsabers in. Personality Traits Kelen was known to be a bit of a jokester, and he also loved to laugh at other people's jokes. He was also slow to get angry, though when he did get angry, his anger was hard to control. Kelen was also known to be fiercely protective of those he loved, especially his master, despite the fact that Zorin was one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy and was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.He repeatedly said that he "regretted not being able to be everywhere at once, so that I can watch over everyone I love." However, Silis eventually caused him to let go of some of his protective nature when he began to blame himself for Oshara's death. Powers and Abilities Kelen was very humble about his abilities, but he was above average in Force abilities. He was especially skilled at using the Force to make himself far more agile, speedy, stealthy, and strong than a normal being. Normally, his targets wouldn't see, hear, or sense his presence until it was too late. Kelen also had a good grip on Force push and Force grip. He was known to play around with things with the Force in front of Silis to impress her. He also used those abilities when he did Kalutoki. Kelen mastered Ataru and Djem So, and he learned a bit of Jar'Kai, though he rarely used both of his lightsabers at once. Towards the end of his life, he spent a lot his time learning Juyo, and he'd mastered it before he was killed. Kelen was also skilled at mind influence, which was normally how he gained entrance to his targets. He also mastered Force Repulse. Appearances *''Sith Killer Book I: Evil Arises (First appearance)'' *''Sith Killer Book II: Darkness Revealed'' *''Sith Killer Book III: Light and Dark'' *''The Sith Killers Book I: The Beginning'' *''The Sith Killers Book II: Yuuzhan Vong'' *''The Sith Killers Book III: Legacy'' *''Master of the Force'' *''Bane of the Sith (dies)'' *''Legacy of Zorin Book I: Dawn'' *''Legacy of Zorin Book II: Dusk (dies)'' *''Legacy of Zorin Book III: Night (mentioned only)'' Category:Jedi Category:Sith Killers Category:The Order of Light Category:Males